1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for placing a mold, and more particularly to an apparatus adapted to be used for a carriage type mold replacing system and provided with a mold placing stand for temporally supporting a mold to be replaced between a molding machine such as an injection molding machine and a mold replacing carriage.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a carriage type mold replacing system is disclosed in Japanese Provisional Utility Model Publication No. 61-47611. In this system, a push/pull hook is adapted to engage with a metal mold (referred to merely as a mold hereinafter) placed on a mold supporting surface of a mold replacing carriage from above so that the mold can be brought to and from an injection molding machine by driving the engaged hook in the fore and back direction.
Further, as a mold placing apparatus relating to the present invention have been known first through third conventional embodiments shown in FIGS. 12(A) through 14 respectively. These conventional embodiments have following basic constructions.
A mold placing stand 106 is provided at its upper portion with a mold supporting surface S extending in the fore and back direction (in the left and right direction in FIGS. 12(A)-14. The same shall apply hereinafter). Mold plates 114 (only one is shown herein) fixedly secured to a pair of opposed sides of a mold 113 have a downward projecting portion 114a so placed on the mold supporting surface S as to be movable in the fore and back direction. A mold push/pull driven portion 118 and a mold advancement preventing stopped portion 119 are secured to the front portion (the left portion in FIGS. 12(A)-13 ) of the mold plate 114. The driven portion 118 can be pushed and pulled in the fore and back direction by means of a push/pull hook (not illustrated) of a mold replacing carriage disposed in front of the mold placing stand 106. Further, according to the first conventional embodiment shown in FIGS. 12(A) and 12(B) and the second conventional embodiment shown in FIG. 13, an advancement preventing stopper 141 comprising a piston rod of a pneumatic cylinder is formed in the front portion of the mold placing stand 106 so as to be able to be opposed to the mold advancement preventing stopped portion 119 from front side and so that the opposition can be cancelled.
In the above-mentioned basic construction, a portion for positioning the mold 113 and the plates 114 brought onto the mold placing stand 106 from the carriage has a following construction in each conventional embodiment.